


[podfic] Let my eyes see the sun until they are dazzled with looking

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Natasha is the one to bring him in.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 21





	[podfic] Let my eyes see the sun until they are dazzled with looking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let my eyes see the sun until they are dazzled with looking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571075) by tigriswolf. 



****

**Title:** [Let my eyes see the sun until they are dazzled with looking](https://tigriswolf.dreamwidth.org/478778.html?thread=7043130)

 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/profile)[**tigriswolf**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/)

 **Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Avengers

 **Pairing:** gen (implied Steve/Bucky)

 **Length:** 00:02:46

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/08%20\(AVG\)%20_Let%20my%20eyes%20see%20the%20sun%20until%20they%20are%20dazzled%20with%20looking_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
